Flashbacks
by Cecilia394
Summary: Jeff Hardy has a flashback to July 4th, 1999.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. I don't own iMPACT either. Basically, I don't own anything. Except Max. And the poem.**

Summary: Jeff Hardy takes a flashback to July 4th of 1999.

A/N: It's been a while! Sorry if you guys have been waiting! I'm going to try to update more!

Jeff Hardy sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling. Beth was in the shower, Ruby was asleep. Everything was okay. Christmas was in a few weeks, and he couldn't wait. He had purchased for Beth, a silver bracelet with two charms on it. One said _mother_, the other said _wife_. He knew she would love it.

When the ceiling started to get boring, he flipped on the tv. It was Thursday, 9:00. _Eh, I can catch iMPACT tonight... I guess._

He stared at the television, not really paying attention, and started drifting off into thought. He was doing this a lot lately. Poetry, painting, songs. They all filled his mind with ideas.

When he heard soft footsteps coming into the living room, he turned around. Beth had changed into a tanktop and some pajama pants. Jeff smiled. Beth was still drying her hair with a towel.

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. " I'm tired," she said quietly. " Go to bed then, hon. I join you later," Jeff replied, sweetly rubbing her lower back. " Nah, I'll be fine. Just worn out from today, that's all," she yawned.

They sat in silence for a few minutes when Beth glanced at the clock. "You know what, Jeff,maybe you're right. I'll go to bed." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a warm hug. Jeff hugged her back and wished her goodnight. "I'll be up in a bit, Beth," he called after her.

Jeff finished watching _iMPACT _at 10 to go get a drink from the kitchen. He swallowed his glass of water and looked at his watch. Turning off the lights, he headed for his bed. He walked in to find Beth asleep. He smiled and changed out of his shirt and into a pair of pajama pants. Iron Man. Beth had bought them for him last wasn't tired yet, so he went into the adjacent room to check on was sleeping peacefully in a pj outfit. The top said " Daddy's Girl" with plain pink bottoms. Jeff smiled. It fit her to a T. She was a Daddy's Girl. He silently left his angel sleep and went to the basement. Almost all of his paintings were located down here. He eyed a few special ones dear to his heart. One was of Ruby's ultrasound. Another was of himself and Beth, finished the night before Ruby was born. He reread the poem 3 times before heading to a room on the south side of the basement. It was full of different wrestling memorabilia and pictures of his past. A vast collection stood before him, but one section was the most special to him.

It was a box of memories. A box of memories from his relationship with Beth. He took the box from a shelf into the main room of the basement where the couch was. He sat down and started going through it.

There was a ticket from the first concert they went to together. Many pictures where strung out on the couch. One of their first kiss in front of all their friends. It was their first New Year's Eve kiss as well. He smiled as he looked at every picture that passed through his hands. There was even a recent picture of them at their 10th anniversary shoving cake into each others face. He grinned widely as the memory replayed itself in his mind. Then, from under that stack of pictures, was a poem, written quickly no doubt, that was starting to yellow with age. He read the poem out loud.

" My heart was broken, 'till you came along. My heart was an ocean, With no one around. I didn't trust one person, Until I met you. That night when, my dreams came true."

Jeff thought back to why he had written this certain poem. It was about Beth, the night they met. Then, his eyes drooped a little when the flashback began...

*Start flashback*

"Jeff! Wake up Jeff! We're almost there!" Matt Hardy called from the drivers seat of the rental car they had yet to return. Jeff was asleep in the back seat mumbling words that were negatively directed to Matt. Matt parked in a spot behind a local club, _Dockside._ Jeff groggily awoke from his slumber.

Matt and Jeff grabbed their newly won World Tag Team Titles and walked to the door. Matt was wearing a shiny button-up shirt with wide leg pants. Jeff, on the other hand, had on a yellow and black plaid shirt over his white Hanes shirt. His dark blue jeans added a touch of Grunge-Rocker to his look. He redid his hair by pulling it back into a ponytail and slipping a yellow bandana to cover his forehead which was starting to be a trend for him.

A bouncer let them in and they prepared for the crowd. Girls screamed, guys cheered, and the manager unveiled the sign that said " The Hardy Boyz- New World Tag Champs" They gave people high fives and cheered right along with them. A few asked for autographs with they happily obliged to. Matt grabbed a seat on a recliner and Jeff on a couch near the back of the club. Their friend, Shane Helms, joined them shortly.

Jeff tried to look around, but not too obviously,or Matt and Shane would notice. He had saw a girl a few weeks earlier. She had beautiful, long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her smile was devastating.

After about 10 minutes of searching, he came close to giving up, but then, there she was. Entering the club. She wore a pair of jean capris that fit her very well, a light green shirt with a heart with wings on it, and a pair of black flats. For only a second, their eyes met, before Jeff looked away, blushing. Jeff turned back to the conversation that Matt and Shane were having.

" Hey guys. I'm going to the bar, You guys want drinks?"

"Nah" was the reply he got.

Jeff walked up to the bar only to find himself staring at this girl. Max, the Master of The Drinks as everyone called him, saw him.

" See somethin' ya like, Jeffro?"

Jeff looked at him oddly.

Then he sighed.

"Yeah..."

The girl looked at Jeff and smiled.

Jeff smiled back.

She turned to her friend, who looked to be urging her on to do something.

Jeff turned back to Max and asked for a Pepsi.

This time Max looked at him oddly, but fulfilled the request.

Max tried to notify Jeff that the girl was coming towards him, but Jeff didn't notice.

Jeff got up to leave and bumped right into her!

"Oh My God, I am so sor-" Jeff was shocked with amazement. It was her!

"I am so sorry, I was being careless..." he started when she replied, " It's okay."

"Um, I just wanted to congratulate you and your brother on winning the Tag Team Titles. My name's Beth."

"Beth, uh, hi. My name's, uh, shit, uh, Jeff! Yeah, Jeff Hardy."

Beth chuckled. " Yeah, I know. Well, I'm Beth Britt. Nice to meet you." Beth extended her hand for a friendly handshake and Jeff warmly accepted.

She started to walk away when Jeff called, "Beth, um, where are you from?"

Beth turned around.

"Robbins, you?"

"Cameron."

"Would you like a drink?" Beth looked startled and confused.

"Um, no thanks."

"Are you sure? I mean- I don't mean alcohol. I just meant like Pepsi or something. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Oh, well then okay I guess."

Beth and Jeff took their seats on bar stools as Max took their orders. Both of them ordered Pepsi's. Jeff started the conversation from there. After they had been talking for about an hour, Jeff asked Beth to dance. They dance for about an hour when Beth said that she needed to go home because she had a test the next day.

" I had a great time with you Jeff."

"Same here."

Beth turned to walk out when Jeff stopped her.

"Listen, I had an incredible time with you tonight. Can I have your number so we can talk some more?" he said.

"Yeah! Of course," she replied cheerfully.

She borrowed a pen and napkin from Max and jotted down her number. Jeff did the same on a different napkin. He gave her a quick hug and said goodbye.

After carefully putting the napkin in his wallet, Jeff returned to Matt and Shane with a huge grin on his face.

"I think he scored," Shane whispered.

Jeff went home that night and fell on his bed. He smiled as he played the memory through his mind again. He sighed at the thought of her. They had so much in common and he coulnd't wait to meet her again. He was almost asleep when he thought of something. He grabbed a pen and is writing pad and wrote down a poem.

_My heart was broken,_

_'Till you came along._

_My Heart was an ocean,_

_With no one around._

_I didn't trust one person,_

_Until I met you._

_That night when,_

_My Dreams came true._

* End Flashback*

Jeff awoke with a start and checked his watch. 2 A.M. He had fallen asleep! He hurried upstairs to his bedroom to join Beth. She was still asleep so he quietly got under the covers and wrapped his tattooed arms around her. His breath slow and steady, he whispered " I Love You" to Beth and smiled. Falling asleep, he whispered the poem over and over until he at last entered his dreams.

_My Heart was broken,_

_'Till you came along._

_My Heart was an ocean,_

_With no one around._

_I didn't trust one person,_

_Until I met you._

_That night when,_

_My Dreams came true._

**Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
